


Tenchi's Gift

by luckysodaboy



Category: Danganronpa Darkened Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC, OC ship, Ship, Ship fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, oc pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysodaboy/pseuds/luckysodaboy
Summary: Tenchi felt completely terrible after ruining Hiro's favorite vest, but he gets an idea.
Relationships: Tenhiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tenchi's Gift

Guilt was the only thing racing through Tenchi's mind as he worked on his next dress. How could he have not realized that Hiro only wore that vest all the time because his mom made it for him? It was probably the most valuable thing to him. Most likely even more valuable than Tenchi could ever be in Hiro's mind...

The bleach blonde sighed. How could he have destroyed it? Sure, it was all on accident, but Tenchi should have known better. He was a complete idiot.  
He finishes the stitching on the edge of the dress and stares at it.  
"Ugh. It looks so lazily done." He grabs his seam ripper and starts tearing at the hem of the dress. Soon a thought entered Tenchi's mind. 'What if I made Hiro a new vest...?'

He shook the thought off. No, he couldn't. It'd be insensitive. Wouldn't it? Hiro's mother meant everything to him, Tenchi could never compare-  
He stops tearing at the seam. 'But what if Hiro does actually love me that much...' This thought stuck in Tenchi's head. He started tearing at all the seams on the dress he had been working on. Hiro was more important than the stupid dress. He got out one of his vest patterns and started working on the gift for Hiro.  
*

*

*  
Tenchi had stayed up all night working on the vest. It had to be perfect. The perfect material. The perfect buttons and button placement. The perfect hemming. After all, it's the least he could do for the one he loved. He grabbed his phone and sent Hiro a message.

'Hey! Can we meet at the Boba tea shop? I have something to show you, hehehe!! <3'

'Yeah, sure. Can't wait to see you Tenchi~'

The short boy looked down at his phone and smiled with a blush starting to appear on his face. He quickly wrapped up the gift, but not too fast. Even the wrapping needs to be perfect for someone like Hiro... He quickly put on some jeans and a couple shirts to make sure that his scar on his back couldn't be seen. He went into his bathroom and put his hair into a bun to get his bangs out of his face.  
Tenchi stared at himself in the mirror. He was too short. His teeth were too yellow. He was far too skinny, well, except around his hips. And his most hated feature, his eyes. They are so big and beady. How could Hiro like someone like him? Sure he had 'cake' but that's about it. But... if Hiro thought he was attractive, he must be. Right?

Tenchi grabbed his keys and left the house. Luckily, it was a week his dad wasn't at home, so there was no one stopping him from leaving. He hopped into his car and drove to his destination. As soon as he made it to the Boba shop, he got out of his car with the gift in his hands.  
He ordered him and his boyfriend some Boba tea. He took the drinks and sat at the usual table they would take. The one they would sit at when they were just dating in seventh grade... the one they'd sit after one of them had a bad experience with one of their dad's. It was at the back so if Tenchi ever felt the need to cry he could without feeling embarrassed. Or if they just wanted to have a make out session, they could do it there so they couldn't be judged by all the homophobes that would get pissed off at Tenchi and Hiro if they ever noticed the two boys kissing.  
*

*

*  
It had been a few minutes since they had agreed to meet. Tenchi started to freak out. 'Is Hiro standing me up? God, I should have expected this. Of course Hiro doesn't want to actually hang out with me. Who would?' But a person entered the shop interrupting Tenchi's thought. The familiar lavender haired boy sat down at the table and started to speak.

"Sorry I'm so late, babe. Haya was being a dick and all of a sudden needed my attention-" Tenchi kissed Hiro's cheek, making Hiro stop talking. 

"Hehehe, it's okay Hiro. At least you're here now"

Hiro adjusted himself in the chair. "So... what did ya need me for, babe? You said you wanted to show me something?" 

"Oh! Yes!" Tenchi handed Hiro the gift, and Hiro looked down at it with confusion.

"Hm? For me"

"Yeah. It's not much, but I hope you like it..."

Hiro started to unwrap the gift, seeing the new vest inside. "Tenchi... I-..."

"I- I felt really bad about ruining your old vest- I- I know that it probably won't mean as much to you as th- the old one, but I still wanted to remake it for you-" Tenchi looked back up at Hiro and noticed his eyes filling up with water. "Hiro? Are you crying?"

Hiro didn't respond to Tenchi's question, just put his hand around Tenchi's head and softly kissed the smaller boy's lips. Tenchi's eyes widened in surprise, but he leaned into the kiss... completely mesmerized by the feeling of Hiro's soft lips on his own.  
The lavender haired boy pulled back and stared into Tenchi's eyes "...Thank you, Tenchi. I love it. Of course this one will mean just as much as the old one did... it's from you, Tenchi. I love you~"

The blonde smiled and blushed.

"I love you too, Hiro."


End file.
